


A Hylian Kelpie

by KZelda



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Blood, Fairy Fountains, Fairy!Hyrule, Fluff, Graphic description of Stab Wound, Hyrule's fairy form gets discovered, I am so sorry Four, Kakariko Village, Lots of it, Magic, Other, The feels, Trapped in a bottle, great fairies, poor hyrule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KZelda/pseuds/KZelda
Summary: He could hear his aunt's call growing louder and louder. I can hear you, He thought with a smile. And I'm coming! The calls of his family followed as echoes, whispering through his thoughts.
Relationships: Hyrule & Wind, Hyrule & Wind & Four, Wind & Four
Comments: 3
Kudos: 171





	A Hylian Kelpie

**Author's Note:**

> A reward for a prompt for the LU server birthday! Whoever thought of this prompt I hope you enjoy!

_“Link is home!”_ _  
  
_

_“Link is home!”_

_“Welcome home Link!”_

_“How is your adventure so far?”_

_Hyrule snuck away from the others in the dead of night. Sky was fast asleep while on watch which gave ‘Rule the easy chance to escape. The camp wasn’t that far, but it was still quite a distance away._

_Upon stepping into the perimeter of Mija’s fountain, he felt this sense of welcoming. It was warm and it felt like he was being wrapped up in this massive hug. The feeling of the healing water washed over his feet, cooling and refreshing. Mija’s fountain rested within a small forest against a cliffside. It was in a secluded area where very few travelers passed through. When one did, Mija always made sure to hide the fountain simply as a safety precaution._

_A soft pink light enveloped him as he moved closer to the base. Mija shot out of the water droplets flying everywhere. Her lilac color scheme always outshined the pink, green, and gold palette of the fountain. Whenever he saw her or Cotera or Kayasa or Tera he always had this calming feeling, like a mother’s love. He always considered the great fairies like his mother._

_“Welcome home mi Asu!” Mija said with a warm smile. “We are so glad to have you back.”_

_“Thank you, mi Aso,” Hyrule returned the smile. “I need to recharge.”_

_“You are using your magic wisely aren’t you?” The great fairy gave this questioning look upon the hero. “Link, we’ve warned you about this.”_

_“I know Aunt Mija. I’m sorry, I won’t let it happen again.”_

_She gave a smile and blew a kiss towards the young hero. Then he let himself become as light as a feather and he flew towards a blue nightshade for a proper rest that he deserves._

…………………………………..

The group had traveled to Wild’s Hyrule, everyone had seemed to be together. One, two, three, four…. Yep after being doubled counted all nine were there. 

The gang’s all here!

They were traveling to Kakariko and had been so since landing near the dueling peaks tower on the other side of the river. _Thank Farore._ Wild led the group to the village passing by the Dueling Peaks Stable and the Ha Dahamar shrine. The walk there held countless arguments between Legend and Warriors, Time and Twilight discussing their next route after Kakariko and the typical amount of small talk. 

Upon reaching Kakariko, Wild directed them to Impa’s house which was a massive structure that stood in front of two massive roaring waterfalls. The noise was like that of a beast’s roar powerful at first but then descended into a calm and still lake as various lily pads and lotus blossoms floated on top. Two Sheikah guards stood at the main gate. They appeared to be stoic and stern but the moment they spotted Wild, their demeanor lessened and a smile with light in their eyes replaced that dry look. 

Cado and Dorian welcomed Wild to Kakariko Village asking him how he’s been and what not. Time on the other had more important matters. _Restocking._

“Wild said that there is a fairy fountain nearby,” Time said as he glanced between the others. “Wind, you and Wild should go and get some while…”

Hyrule tuned out what Time was saying as he could hear the fairy fountain calling to him, like a voice beckoning him to follow. With quiet steps he slowly backed away from the group. Glancing around hoping no one or nobody would call him out. 

He was trying to not draw any attention to himself. A voice was calling to him and he had to answer it. Hyrule took the side path that led up to the hill, dashing past the Ta'loh Naeg shrine. He could hear his aunt's call growing louder and louder. _I can hear you,_ He thought with a smile. _And I'm coming!_ The calls of his family followed as echoes, whispering through his thoughts. 

He knew his powers were getting stronger and out of control and he could feel it. Last week he didn't pass out from healing one of his comrade's who got injured from battle. Which was odd, really odd. Even after drinking a potion just in case, he felt perfectly fine. 

Hyrule bolted into a run upon entering the forest. 

_Almost there. Keep going. Don't stop._

This sudden wave of happiness and overwhelming feeling of love washed over him, and this massive smile appeared on his face. He kept running and running and running-

Until there he was. A giant lotus-like flower that had blossomed into that of what looked like a vanity. A colorful stone path started from the forest edge and crawled it's way to form a bridge over a very shallow lake. Three golden arches stretched against the backing with golden lights emitting a soft glow. Despite being in broad daylight the fountain was beautiful, but at night it showed it's _true_ beauty. 

He walked towards it and as he did so, the great fairy of the fountain herself appeared suddenly as she shot out of the deep pool of water that lay at the center of the flower.

_Aunt Cotera._

She was gorgeous with her iridescent jewels and ivory outfit. Cotera welcomed the young hero with a smile, a fond one at that as well as a glimmer in her eyes. 

"Oh my dear boy!" She cooed. "Welcome home!" 

The surrounding fairies all swarmed the hero all cheering and shouting. He could understand their tiny squeals and cheers of delight, and with a nod he stepped into the magical water and felt a warm and pink glow wash over him. Within the span of a second he went from a hero to a tiny fairy with the same pink aura as his family. 

It felt good to be home! 

……………………………….

Wild and Wind were instructed to head up to the fairy fountain to restock. _Of all people to do so, why was it him and Wild?_ Sure they were in _his_ Hyrule after all, but Wind would rather explore the village than do a chore. 

But in all fairness, the sailor rarely spent time with the champion as said hero was typically with Time or Twilight. _This could be a fun experience!_ He thought gleefully. Excitement raced through him as they got closer and closer to the fountain. 

"I don't think you've seen any of the fountains here have you?" Wild asked, double checking the nap to make sure they were heading in the right direction. "They're hideous when closed up but man they're gorgeous when they've bloomed." 

"Typically the fountains in my Hyrule are surrounded in stone with a small shrine like basin." Wind responded in thought, tapping a finger on his chin. "The great fairies look like little girls, but they're beautiful all the same." 

"Ah, here we are." 

Wind looked up at the right moment to see said fairy fountain just as Wild described. He was right, it _was_ gorgeous! He wanted to race over to it, just as excited as a kid in a candy shop. The sailor wanted to note every detail, see the surrounding area, and get a glimpse of the great fairy herself! 

"Cotera is very sweet." Wild added with a smile. "She and her sisters helped me during my adventure. "Now onto the fairies, you do know how to sneak up on them right?" 

_Was… was that really a question Wild just asked?_

"Y-Yes,” Wind raised a brow in confusion. “No.” _Shit._ During his adventure he didn’t really have the need to do such a thing because he could simply walk up to them and trap them in a bottle. “I uh… don’t know.” 

“Okay,” Wild took a moment to think, just to get his bearings. He wanted to properly teach his comrade how to properly catch a fairy. _Just as every hero should know!_ He oh so snarkily thought. “First things first!”

The champion proceeded to go through the step by step process. He demonstrated as he got down low to the ground Wind following the example. Slowly the two crept towards an awaiting fairy as Wind brought out an empty glass bottle. 

………………………………….

As Hyrule flew around the fountain, he felt rejuvenated, refreshed and… he’s never felt more in control of his magic than now. He can feel it flowing like a calm crick rather than the raging rapids that flowed through his blood. Each time he summoned it as practice, the heat that radiated from it had dwindled significantly. It was no longer a fiery inferno now it was merely like a lit lantern. 

Surrounding the lake were blue nightshades and silent princesses with a few fleet-lotus seeds scattered here and there. Hyrule flew to a silent princess and knelt down upon the soft and delicate petals. They faded from white to a light blue, like a pretty blue sky dotted with fluffy clouds. _Wild was right,_ he thought. _These really are pretty after all._

He relaxed back against the stigma, kicking back his feet as he put his hands behind his head. Inhaaaaaaale! Exhaaaaale! 

He really needed to visit fairy fountains more often. But this form of his was a secret he’s kept from his brothers for such a long time. He always wondered when would be an appropriate time to reveal… or if he would ever do such a thing. 

_Maybe one day I will._

**_Thunk!_ **

Hyrule found himself surrounded and in… something. The air felt tight all of a sudden as a cork dropped down. _Oh shit._ He was in a glass bottle. He just knew it. The downside of this fairy form was that he couldn’t see any fucking glass. Hyrule heard a muffled shout and whipped around to see Wind staring at him with a gleeful look on his face. 

“Wild!” He cried. “I caught one! Your technique worked!” 

His cry caused a couple fairies nearby to flee but a few still remained. While the sailor was still in his cheerful high, Wild went ahead and caught the other fairies as well.

Hyrule felt the bottle shift and suddenly he was lowered farther down, down, down and watched as Wind opened his bag and slid the bottle inside.

Everything went black after that.

……………………………...

“Has anyone seen Hyrule?” Warriors asked.

“He didn’t go off with Wild and Wind did he?” Four added. 

There was a mix of shrugs and head shakes. No one heard or even seen Hyrule leave them. Only two heroes were sent out onto a mission not three. So where the hell did ‘Rule go? 

“No one else in the village saw him leave.” Legend said as he approached the others. “I asked everyone that could’ve seen him.” 

“This doesn’t make any sense!” Twilight questioned. “He doesn’t just up and leave like this without telling us.” 

“It’s Hyrule, Twilight,” the hero of legend rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. “More than likely he’s lost or-” He locked eyes with Time. “Don’t you even mention it old man!”

“The yiga shouldn’t have access to this village.” Time mentioned, appearing to be deep in thought. He -along with everyone else- knows this from previous encounters with the yiga. They weren’t allowed access to this village but outside the borders was up for grabs. “I-”

He was interrupted when the remaining six heard Wind’s cry as he came bounding down the slope. But the moment Twilight laid eyes on Wild as concern crossed his face. 

“Pup, you didn’t see Hyrule up there did you?” He said it so fast Wild hardly had a moment to register what his mentor actually said. 

“Is he not here?” Wild asked with a brow raised. “I thought I saw him with you when Wind and I left.” 

“So that’s a no then.”

_Fuck._

“Alright,” Time pinched the bridge of his nose and waved his hands hoping to calm everyone down. “Everyone calm down. We should ask around again-”

“Koko knows where your friend went!” 

Everyone’s attention shot to a young girl who stood a few feet away. Wild easily knew the little girl from his adventure as he helped her make a few meals for her, her sister, and her father. She was adorable and sweet. He would be lying if Wild didn’t adore her. 

“Koko saw your friend go towards the shrine!” She thought again, swaying from side to side. “Seen him disappear behind the cliffside.”

“Thank you Koko!” Wild handed over a small sack filled with extra apples, goat butter, and a couple jars of courser bee honey. “For you.” Then he knelt down to her height. “Make some of that delicious baked apples for your sister and father.”

Koko gave the biggest and toothiest smile ever, Wild could see the gleam in her eyes as her eyes were filled with joy. He patted her head and watched her as she ran off. Twilight patted his protege on the back with exchanging a fond smile with the hero. 

“Okay, I’ve got an idea.” Warriors began, stepping into the conversation. “We’ll stock up here with items that we need, then we’ll head towards the forest past that shrine and immediately head out to find Hyrule.”

“That sounds good.” Time agreed. “Check your inventory now and those that need items should head over to the shop.”

So the Link’s did as told and checked for the things that they needed. Only Four, Sky, Wild, and Wind needed items so Wild led them to the shop. In the meantime, Twilight turned to Time with a look of worry on his face. 

“You don’t think he went that far do you?” He asked as he stroked Epona’s neck. “We didn’t even hear him leave. Don’t you think that’s a little odd?”

“Yes,” The old man gave a nod. “Typically he lets us know where he is going beforehand.” 

“Don’t sweat it,” Warriors waved the two off. “I’m sure he’ll turn up eventually.”

“He’s known for getting lost, genius.” Legend gave a roll of his eyes with that snark. “If anything we’ll have to go after his ass.”

………………………………..

Roughly an hour later the other four came back fully stocked on what they needed. Wild wish they could stay longer but finding Hyrule was the top priority. The champion told Cado to give Impa his best regards and that they will probably return again to visit. 

So, all eight of them set out heading in the general direction that the traveler headed towards. 

Upon arriving in the small forest, it was decided that they would split up to cover more ground. Wild knew of the back area to the forest and thus headed that way. He had to be vigilant because of his previous encounter in this area during his adventure with the yiga and a sheikah.

_Where the hell could he be?_

……………………………….

Hours later they came up with nothing. All were frustrated, lost, and confused. 

_Fuck._

“We were all here together when we switched,” Wind took a moment to think. “Maybe he traveled to the otherside of the village.”  
  


“For what reason?” Four’s eyes flashed blue. “We were facing that general direction, there is no way that’s possible!”

“Easy smithy,” Warriors placed a hand on Four’s shoulder. “He did take an educated guess. So, I say we head out to the other side of the village and go from there.” 

Back at it again with the walking.

……………………………………..

Hyrule wondered just how long it had been since he’d been caught. He wasn’t a walking clock like Time was, he couldn’t count the seconds or the minutes or the hours. Had it been days perhaps? Who knows?

He curled up on himself wrapping his arms around his knees and resting his chin. 

_Are the others worried about me? Are they looking for me? What if they never find me?_

Curse this fairy form.

His pink aura faded to a dim blue as tears brimmed in his eyes. 

_What if I never get out of here?_

…………………………….

The sheikah were bemused and wondering why the hero’s were suddenly back. Wild told the two guards not to mind them as they were passing through. 

The canyon pass had tall stone cliff-like walls that held various outcroppings as moss and vines stretched along the length of it. Various boulders of different sizes rested along the edges of where the cliffs met the ground while pebbles and stones lay scattered around the ground. It was peaceful in the canyon pass, the blue sky stretched overhead dotted with fluffy white clouds. The sun was hidden behind the clouds, shade flowing down like a blanket providing a cool area to walk through. 

Which was a blessing in disguise because the temps in the area were warm and hot at the same time. 

The area that stretched before was a grassy hill with a slight slope. Wildflowers in different colors dotted the hill providing some color amongst the sea of green. Wild warned not to go too far west as there were two guardian stalkers roaming around. 

A loud and grotesque cry echoed throughout the air. Each Link whipped around at the same time to find three bokoblins on horseback, two charging forward both blue while the third, a silver, stood on the hill with bomb arrows at the ready, one knocked back and aimed towards the group. 

_Son of a bitch!_

“Scatter!” 

Just as the two blue charged towards the others, the silver fired the arrow and it landed where the others once stood. A massive cloud of red, orange, and yellow followed by streaks of black rose into the air, those nearby coughing from the smoke. 

“Take down the blues first!” Wild commanded. “That silver is mine!”

He dashed towards it, readying a weapon to strike. _Goddess damn silvers,_ He thought. They weren’t as bad as the golden ones but by Hylia herself they were a bitch to take down. 

Upon bringing out an ancient sword and shield he jumped high into the air twisting his body with a cry, bringing down the sword to land straight into the silver’s side. It wasn’t enough but the blow knocked it off the stallion. Said horse ran away with a whinny. 

_This fight was not over yet._

Meanwhile, the blues circled around the other Links looking for the right moment to strike. One blue stopped its steed and simply stared at Wind, cocking its head as if it was observing. Then with a screech it charged forward and brought down its spear. Twilight, however, jumped in the way and parried it back, knocking the monster off the horse. 

It quickly rebounded and lunged forward but it barely made a hit before Sky stabbed the bokoblin right through its chest. A sickening squelch was heard as it fell to the ground, black blood seeping into the grass. 

“That’s one down,” Warriors commented. “Two to go.”

An anguished cry was heard as Wild was thrown back, ragdolling down the hill. The silver cheered thinking it took care of his enemy. But it was dead wrong. There was a thunk as an arrow was shot straight into its head by Twilight. The monster fell face forward and ragdolled down the same hill landing near the champion. 

Four had watched everything unfold, hoping that Wild was okay. Then-

“Four watch out!” 

Pain. Searing hot and sharp pain coursed through his body as he looked down, utter horror on his face. _Oh no. No. No. No. No. No. This can’t be happening!_

He slumped to the ground, the grass feeling wonderfully soft. His mind was a jumbled mess, his thoughts going haywire.

The champion heard the commotion. He struggled to rise to his feet but managed and staggered over to Four. 

“I’ll take care of the blue,” Time said as he fixed his eyes on the only monster that remained. “Focus on Four!” 

_Shit!_

_Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_

_He was bleeding out,_ **_fast_ ** _!_

There were shouts for the medic, others crying for potions, and the need for fairies. Wind knelt by Four’s side as he assessed the damage. A spear right through his stomach in a clean stab straight through, a quarter of it poking through his back. There was blood, so much blood everywhere. Four gasped for breath and whimpered, his left hand hovering near the hilt of the blade while the right remained pressed to his gut, crimson staining his fingers. 

A thin layer of sweat clung to his forehead pasting his hair to the skin. The pain was searing hot, almost as if it was on fire. His eyes began to cloud, those soft brown eyes that once held light began to dull over. Said light began to fade as he was running out of time. _What to do?_ Wind could only gawk at Four as he felt helpless. His ocean blue eyes shifted from Four’s face which was scrounged up into a look of pain, to the leather wrapped hilt that stuck out straighter than an arrow. He reached for it but Four grabbed Wind’s wrist, fresh blood staining his skin. 

“D… Don’t,” Four gasped. “Pull… pull it out.”

He withdrew his arm as Four let go, his head lolling to the ground.

“What are you waiting for?” Sky cried. “We have to pull it out!” 

“Don’t!” Wind countered, stretching his arms over Four as if he was protecting him. “He’ll bleed to death before we can help him!”

“That is our only option at this point, Wind.” Warriors softly said, placing a hand upon the boys back in a reassuring manner. “Prepare the fairies and the potions, he’s going to have only seconds.”

Everyone heard the bokoblin fall with a screech, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was the life and death situation that was currently unfolding. Time had raced back to the group, kneeling in the grass beside Sky. 

“How is he?” He asked, eyes glancing between Four and Wind.

“We’re pulling the spear out.” Was all Sky said. 

“Then let me do it.” Wind rose to his feet and stood over Four, grasping the spear with both hands, but he broke off a good chunk of it, the sudden movement causing Four to scream. “On the count of three.” 

Warriors took the time to move behind Four and place the lad’s head in his lap, gently pushing back his hair. The captain took the bottom portion of his scarf and wiped away the sweat. He cracked one of Four’s eyes open and noticed just how dull and lifeless they looked. _We’ve got to hurry._ But thank Hylia he was still breathing. Twilight and Time were directed to holding him down as they grabbed his arms, their grips tight. Warriors gave one look to Wind and nodded. 

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

The sailor pulled on the blade and the second it moved, an ear-piercing and gut wrenching scream tore from Four’s throat. Blood began to spew and pour from the gash like tiny rivers of red as the floodgates had been opened. Four’s screams dwindled down to high-pitched gasps, his eyes cracked open slightly. 

Time was counting down the seconds hoping and praying that he wouldn’t watch Four take his final breath. 

Wild and Legend acted quickly. As Wild poured the potion onto the wound, Legend took the time to force another down his comrade’s throat. Wind could only stare in horror as he wanted to further help. Then his mind went to the fairy that he caught in Kakariko. _It more than likely won’t be much but it could help some._ So, the sailor dug through his bag and produced the bottle. Silently he handed it to Wild and with a smile and a nod, he uncorked it.

Hyrule has never shot out from a confined space so fast in his life, almost like a keese out of hell. He breathed in the fresh air and has never felt so free before! But the air was tinged with iron and Hyrule looked down to see Four in his dying state. 

_Oh goddesses!_

Instinct took over and he summoned his healing magic as he shot down towards Four. He circled the wound several times as his pink aura mixed with the heavenly white. Legend and Wild stopped what they were doing and watched as the wound healed almost instantly. All that remained was the torn tunic and blood stains. Both back and front were gone. No wound and no scar. 

_This fast of healing was oddly strange for a typical pink fairy._

Hyrule flew a bit from the group then observed. Four stayed silent and still as a tomb. Everyone held their breath. 

Then-

He moved. His breathing returned back to normal as his eyes fluttered open, they were filled with this bright light and full of life as the gloss had returned.. _He’s okay! Thank Hylia he’s okay!_

A chorus of exhales followed shortly after. Warriors helped Four into an upright position then within seconds Wind crashed into him wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulders.

“We nearly lost you!” He shouted with tears thick in his voice. “Don’t scare us like that!”

“Wha-” He was at a loss for words. _Did he almost die?_

Hyrule breathed a sigh of relief. 

Then at that exact moment a pinkish white aura surrounded him and his feet touched the ground with a hard **_thunk_ **. All heads whipped around as jaws dropped followed by a chorus of:

“Hyrule!”

“You’re okay!” Sky shot to his feet and hugged the traveler. “Where have you been?” 

_That’s what they’re concerned about?_

Hyrule barely had a chance to respond before Wind said:

“Wait, Hyrule,” _Time out._ Wind raised a brow and mentally calculated the hours, minutes, and seconds since that day in Kakariko. “You were that fairy I caught?”

He couldn’t believe it. The sailor stood there flabbergasted at his comrade’s sudden appearance. 

_A fairy. Hyrule was a fucking fairy. How was that possible?!_

“Yes, I was.” Hyrule responded. “Let me explain everything.”

So, he went into detail, explaining the attraction to fountains, why his magic was becoming uncontrollable, and why he was missing for so long. 

“So that explains why I was healed so quickly,” Four murmured.

“How long does this uncontrollable thing happen?” Wind asked with his head cocked. 

“Once in a while,” The traveler idly rubbed his left arm while avoiding eye contact with the others. 

He grew red in the face, the blush stretching to the tips of his ears. 

“Don’t lie to us Hyrule,” Legend reminded. _He knew it from the obvious signs._ “When was the last time this actually happened?”

Hyrule hesitated, glancing between the ground and his brothers. “The last time we came to Wild’s Hyrule.”

Everyone gawked while Legend appeared to be livid. The fact that his ancestor wasn’t taking proper care of himself made him want to rip him a new one. Instead, he calmly walked up to the lad and tapped him upside the head. 

“Learn to take care of yourself,” He chastised. “Make sure this never happens again.”

The traveler gave a short laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. Then he turned to Wind.

“Wind,” He began. “Please don’t ever trap me in a bottle again.” 

Wind gave a short laugh. “Note taken!” 

…

..

.

.

..

…

The Links switched Hyrules often, but once they were back in Wild’s Hyrule, Hyrule made his way back to Mija’s fountain looking to refresh himself. Upon his aunt appearing out of the water, she had the biggest smile on her face. 

_“I know of the deed you’ve done mi Asu,”_ She beamed with pride. _“And I am so proud of you!”_

A pinkish-red blush appeared on Hyrule’s cheeks as a goofy smile crept across his lips. Yes, he may have healed his friend but that job didn’t go unnoticed. 

_“I am beyond proud of you, Link.”_ She added. _“You have carried out a fairy’s true good deed. So, for that I bestow upon you this.”_

Mija raised her arms skyward and summoned a bright pink ball. It slowly lowered down into Hyrule’s awaiting hands. A bottle filled with a light blue liquid materialized. 

_“Use this wisely mi Asu,”_ The great fairy warned. _“Whenever you are feeling exhausted or not in control of yourself, drink this.”_

Hyrule held the bottle close to his chest and beamed with the biggest smile he’s ever had. 

_“Thank you!”_

**  
  
  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Linked Universe rightfully belongs to JoJo56830


End file.
